The Seventh Hero
by Ginno Hoshi
Summary: So you know how Harry saved the World and became the Master of Death right? Well after that everyone wanted a piece of him, including monsters. Now he moves to America to have less monsters on his tail, only for Hera to tell him that there's another Prophecy. She mentioned something about Thanatos being captured by Giants. Well shoot! Vote at Poll.
1. Chapter 1

I have been wanting to write this for a while and am surprised no one else had it yet. I hope you all like is and review, follow and favorite.

* * *

To Save the World…

Again

" _Seven Half-Bloods shall_

 _Answer the call,_

 _To Storm or Fire the world_

 _must fall,_

 _An oath to keep with a final_

 _Breath,_

 _And Foes bear arms to the_

 _Doors of Death."_

"Okay then…that doesn't explain anything." Hera sighed, why couldn't the final hero just let his memories be temporarily hidden!? She promised to give it back!

"Child what I'm trying to tell you is that I have chosen you to be one of the seven heroes of this prophecy"

"Hell no, didn't I already do my part in filling prophecies in England! I came here to get _away_ not dragged into another load of shit! It's bad enough that I get attacked by monsters here…even _if_ it better than being attacked by fangirls!" Harry can throw a tantrum to the Queen of Olympus if he wanted to, they owe him that much. After he defeated Voldemort, hordes of monster started attacking him calling him a child of Death. It wasn't until Death came to him saying 'Guess what? Since you became the Master of…well _me_ you're technically a demi-god until the main gods recognize you. Oh and by the way, the reason why more monster attack you are because your powerful and because you're not in America where Olympus is. Well see you, have lots of souls to gather!' So he came here to get the monsters off his back, it was a good reason to leave, Britain were all clamoring to get a piece of him. He planned to get a job, a house, a life to be Harry. Life won't even let me have that. He mentally groused.

Hera had the strange emotion to cuddle him, his parents were a wonderful couple and their child never really had a childhood. "I rarely say this but…I am sorry. We gods saw what you did and the sacrifices you made."

"Then why-?!"

"We need your help, without you Gaia and her children will win and both humanity and us gods will either be killed or enslaved. We need you to be the seventh, the one who brings them together, magic." Hera was being completely honest, no riddles or traps, Harry was not one to lose respect with, if she couldn't make him dependent on her, she could at least be truthful enough to get him to trust her.

"*Sigh*, so what's the plan?" Harry saw no other choice, get stalked by a Goddess and later offed by Giants or follow _another_ Prophecy and save the world again.

"Currently Thanatos has been taken."

"And you couldn't have told me that in the first place? You should know that I care for him."

"Ahem, regardless of that I have recently brought the son of Poseidon (they believe him a child of Neptune) to the Roman camp and he has already proven himself to them. Mars has instructed the camp to have his son and Percy to be part of the quest."

"Okay so what do I do?"

"Once they start their Quest meet then at Iris's store, you can explain that you were sent to help them by Juno."

"…Fine."

"I'll take you there, but after that I can't directly interfere."

Teleportation later

"That feels so much better than apparition." Harry sighed after being prepared for the queasiness of apparation

"Hello, welcome to the shop! Feel free to look around, don't be shy!"

"This is where I leave you." She turned to leave.

"Wait!" Harry shouted, walking toward her till they were in front of each other.

"Yes?" Hera raised an elegant brow.

"Tell me, was Percy part of a previous prophecy as well?" Harry needed to know.

"Yes, yes he was." And she left, Harry turned to the person behind him that was pouting at being ignored.

"Can I talk to your boss? I need to tell her that some demi-gods that need help are coming."

* * *

And that's the end of chapter 1! What do you think? It has been nagging me ever since I read "The Son of Neptune" Harry Potter is considered a Half-Blood and who better to help save the world again than the master of Death?! Also the Prophecy; "to storm or fire he world must fall." Harry can be either. Storm-lightning scar (is an ordinary scar now but is still there) Fire- Hecate is usually shown holding a ball of fire so maybe he could be fire. I'm not sure. I am not taking away any of the original 7, just one of them is going to be more of a side-kick. Maybe Annabeth, because she did her part to get her mother's statue, now she stays to be with Percy and be a strategist. We have a lot of time before that point so no worries.

Please review. I have lots to write and love visual appreciation~!


	2. Introductions, foe the Better or Worse

Yay, I finally finished the chapter. Congrats on winning the poll, don't forget to vote again for the next fic update. I'll get to the chapter soon, but one question, you know how the doors of Death are bringing back the evil right? Should Voldemort be reintroduced or should he not? Gaia may want to be on equal ground of want to make Harry a pet… I don't know! Please help me with your ideas!

P.S. Should Harry be paired with Nico?

I do not own Percy Jackson or Harry Potter, I'd rather be a part of it.

Introductions, fo the Better or Worse

I waited impatiently for the Heroes to arrive. I already explained the situation to Iris and she was able to give me a hippie shirt and mango, all natural and all of that insanity, it makes you wonder if the reason why people aren't made to be immortal is because they would go crazy after a certain amount of time passed. I cast a quick wandless tempest, it's only been 5 minutes since I last check when they-

*thump, thump* "SNACKS!"

I look out the window…and nearly fell over in shock. "O~kay~, either the Heroes turned into an army of monster…or we have a problem."

"Come out slowly Goddess so I may kill you!" A Giant yelled from the army. I took a peek at him and winced when I really just wanted to roll my eyes. Really another snake guy, is anyone else seeing a pattern here! Is there a "beat one, get another" sign somewhere, what the heck! If he is as gross as he looks I would rather not hear what his…hair had to say about their treatment. Just being in his presence made be fee sick, thank goodness his magic blocked the worst of it. Just then, Iris lobbed something at her unwelcome visitors. I nearly pressed myself against the glass to see what would happen. Bomb? Paint grenade? What was it timed? Snaky Giant picked it up and roared in fury;

"You dare throw a Ding-Dong at us?!" If this were an anime, I probably would have sweat dropped. This is why Immortality isn't the best, it makes you made! This was further confirmed as I watched monsters the usually tried to eat me attack the already confirmed impenetrable rainbow to get Ding-Dongs, wasting supplies and each other as some threw the monsters next to them into the shield. Eventually, Snaky Giant stopped them and forced them to march onward, but before leaving, he left 2 snakes for whatever "customers" may come to Iris. They soon disappeared into the tall grasses and I was sure that I would have to do something before I left. My eyes watched them warily as they left and only when they left did I rush to the restroom, the sense of sick wrongness making my stomach rebel.

When I finally felt well enough to leave the oval office I found two teens around my age pacing the entrance of the store. One was a boy with hair as out of control as mine and similar eyes, though a little bluer and no glasses (not that have them anymore), a slim athletic build, and a worried frown on his face. The other was a girl with a similar expression, with honey eyes and silky hair, she paced and repeatedly check the door as though waiting for someone. I decided to make myself know, I hope they don't kill me.

"Hello," I instantly found myself facing two weapons and sighed. Really now they were getting predictable.

"Who are you?" The girl snarled. I gave a small smirk, Roman.

"Isn't polite to say hello back?"

"Not when the world's out to get you. "She snarked back, I nodded sympathetically, I understood that feeling during my hunt for Horcruxes. I turn to the boy the Greek sword.

"Your Percy right?" They tense again. "Oh for goodness sake, do you see a weapon on me?! Anyway, "I huffed, I had to save Thanatos with these guys, that's if they didn't run me through first. "Didn't Juno say you would find help here?" Their eyes widened "Yeah that me, she told me to join you. Besides, I have a bone to pick with the Giant that took my friend." They finally put their weapons away. Percy stepped closer.  
"Did Juno take your memories too?" I snort, she _was_ pretty upset when I didn't allow that to happen.

"No, I caught her and made her explain before she could. Anyway," I didn't like the disbelief in their eyes. "I'll be joining you guys on your Quest."

"Isn't that against the rules? No more than three per a Quest and no direct godly interference." Hazel interjected. I smirked, it seems like my Slytherin side wanted to play.

"Well, it's a good thing I'm technically not either right?"

"Huh!"

"Think of it like this, demi-god, plus 2 godly blessings equals not quite god or demi-god... yet. I have a feeling the soon all the requirements will be met and then it's only a matter of centuries before I become batty as the rest of the immortals." Percy snorted and Hazel looked as though she couldn't decide whether to reprimand him or laugh as well.

"Guys, I'm back." A voice called out.

"Frank!" Percy and Hazel instantly get to the third Hero's side. It didn't take long for him to notice me.

"Uh guys, why is there a second Percy by the water fountain?" Oh boy, here we go again.


End file.
